In the conventional picture book production system, a picture book is produced by producing sentence data and image data corresponding thereto and pasting the image data to the sentence data each time the story changes.
In a picture book production process of the conventional picture book production system, the user is required to produce sentence data and image data each time the story changes. Also, preparing the sentence data and image data requires a huge amount of data to be stored. Also, restricting the amount of the image data often requires use of images not matching sentences, and results in a lack of match of the sentences and the images.